


Caught, or maybe not

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, AvaLance, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Future Fic, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Ava sneaks into her daughter's room to see a cute mother-daughter moment between Sara and their daughter. Is it still called sneaking in if you get caught, though?





	Caught, or maybe not

Ava got home from work earlier than expected. After the stressful day she's had, the only thing she wants is to spend time with her family. Walking around downstairs, she doesn't find anyone. A smile crosses her face as she remembers the last time she'd gotten home early and found Sara cuddling their daughter, both fast asleep in their bed. As she makes her way up the stairs she can hear music coming from the baby's room. 

Careful to make as little noise as possible, she sneaks closer and leans against the open doorway to see Sara with baby Laurel in her arms singing and dancing around the room with her eyes closed. Ava bit her bottom lip, smiling at the cuteness of the scene before her. Sara prided herself on always being in control of the situation, or as in control as possible with the Legends, so seeing her act so freely in their home was a rare sight to the taller blonde. 

As the song came to an end and the next one started to play the Captain broke the silence, her eyes still closed and still swaying with the baby in her arms, "Instead of just standing there, you could come here and join our little mother-daughter dance party." 

Ava's eyes widened at having been caught, her mouth falling wide open. "How?" was all that she could ask. 

Sara smirked as she turned to look at her wife. "You, Director Sharpe, need to learn to get better at sneaking around if you want to surprise me." 

"But the music and you were singing," Ava tried to argue. "Also, it's Director Lance now," she corrected proudly. The name meaning more to her than the one given to her when she was recruited to the Time Bureau.

The shorter blonde shrugged smiling. "I have been trained to focus on my environment," she explained taking a few steps closer. "Besides, I could recognize you anywhere, anytime, my beautiful wife."  The two of them smiled lovingly at each other, before sharing a quick kiss. "Now that that's been cleared up, will you join Laurel and me in our dance party?"

"I don't dance," Ava said, making Sara roll her eyes. 

"You shouldn't lie in front of our daughter. It sets a bad example." Ava was about to argue, when Sara added, "just because you can't sneak around, doesn't mean I can't either." She ended her statement with a wink. 

Ava chuckled, "you're a dork, Captain Lance." 

Sara shrugged, unphased, "I'm your dork. Now, will you please come dance with us." 

"Wow," Ava said sarcastically, "Captain Sara Lance begging, we should write this down for future reference." Sara stuck her tongue out to her wife before pulling her closer with one arm, holding the baby in the other. 

"I missed you," Sara said, placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

Ava melted into the embrace, putting her own arms around her family. "I missed you too. Both of you." 

After a few minutes of swaying together in their embrace, Ava sighed. "This is perfect."

Sara smiled. "My family doesn't deserve anything less than perfect." 

The three of them spent the rest of the day dancing, singing and laughing together. No interruptions from the Time Bureau or the Legends. It truly was a perfect family moment. 


End file.
